Abbreviated Index
The following is a complete list of pages found on this wiki abbreviated to three letters. A * Abe - Abe Kiddo (to be added) * Ace - Ace (redirect) * Aco - Acolyte * Act - Active Valor (title) * Adr - Adrian Cartelan, Adrian Carter * Aeg - Aegil Cohen (to be added) * Aeo - Aeon Digeros * Aer - Aer Soroval, Aeron Abernathy (redirect) * Aes - Aeson Agnar, Aesar, Aestralia Denaris * Aet - Aetheria * Aga - Agatha Grimoire (redirect) * Age - Aged Ones (shortlist) * Agn - Agnar Randias, Agnar Bloodline (shortlist) * Aki - Akira Mitsurugi (to be added) * Ald - Aldanis * Alg - Algethi raus Denaris * Alk - Alkimia, Alkaris (to be added) * Alm - Almeria Leon * Alp - Alparis * Ama - Amandus Lefaris * Ami - Amira, Amistha * Ana - Anathema * And - Andromeda * Anv - Anvar * Anx - Anxalia * Aqu - Aquila Cohen (to be added) * Arc - Arcturus * Ari - Arjuna Arizona Liveley * Ark - ARKARIUS * Arn - Arngard * Aug - Augustine (redirect) * Aur - Aurumae, Auriga Capella (to be added) * Aut - Automa Enterprises *Axe - Axel Travis *Azu - Azur Starrond, Azurel, Azurelian Knights (shortlist) B * Bad - ''Bad Twin'' (title), Bad Twin (episode) (redirect) *Bal - Balthazar *Bel - Belholev *Ber - Bertrov (redirect) *Bla - ''Blade Diver'' (title) *Bli - Blithe Darian (redirect) *Blo - Blood Knight *Boy - ''Boys Lethal'' (title), Boys Lethal (episode) (redirect), Episodes, "Bad Twin", "Mind Games" *Bry - Brynhildr C * Cai - Cain Laurier * Cal - Caleb Hawke * Car - Carney * Cas - Casik Baronsik, Cassandra Crosse, Castor Dioskouri (redirect) * Cat - Catherine Davenport (to be added) * Cec - Cecilia Rainheed (to be added) * Cer - Cerberus * Cha - Chaos Arccipher, Chastity Valar * Che - Chess * Cic - Ciceraux * Cla - Classes, Claudette Cain (redirect), Claudius Einhardt (to be added), Clayton Grey * Cli - Clifford Strod (to be added), Clive Hazzard * Clu - Club Ostia * Cly - Clyde Rauss (to be added) * Cor - Corvent * Cyb - Cyberus * Cze - Czernus D * Dar - Darrian Cartel, Darrick Knight, Dark Circle, Dark Pillar, Darkstress, Darkstress Wars * Das - Dashe Cartier (to be added) * Dav - Davneon * Dax - Dax (redirect) * Dem - Demios, Demethri (to be added) * Deo - Deoxycorp Global * Des - Deserter (title), Deus (to be added), Ex Infinis Incognita (to be added), Ex Aquila (to be added) * Deu - Deus (redirect) * Dia - Diaz, Diansys, Dianne Reina (to be added), Diana Jean (to be added) * Die - Dienara, Dienara Incident * Dip - Diphas Claremont * Div - Diver, Divine Nine * Dom - Dominic * Dou - Douglas Grimoire * Dra - Drakheed E * Eff - Effluvia * Eig - Eight Immortals, Eighty-Minute War * Ela - Elanzier * Eld - Elder (to be added) * Eli - Elisander (redirect) * Ell - Elliot Merchant * Emi - Emissaries * End - Endosylvania * Eng - Engini * Enj - Enjel * Eod - Eodanil * Epi - Epimethius * Etc - ''EtC'' (title), EtC Scene Integration, EtC Teams, Runaway * Eth - Ethan Pierce (to be added) * Euv - Euvaria * Eve - Eventide, Evethy, Evethian Crisis (to be added) * Ex_ - Ex Aquila (redirect), Ex Infinis Incognita (redirect) * Exo - Exodus * Eye - ''EYeS'' (title), EYeS (episode) (redirect), EYeS Scene Integration, Wake Up, "Boys Lethal" F * Fle - Flechette * Fli - Flight Five (title), "EYeS" * Fou - Four Hoods * Fra - Frankenstein G * Gaa - Gaara * Gag - Gage Dalis (to be added) * Gal - Galacian Bloodline (shortlist), Galax Black * Gho - ''Ghosts of Sullomir'' (title) * Gid - Gideon * Gra - Grand Rhine * Gun - Gundogs H * Hal - Halcyon (to be added) * Har - Harold, Harriet Baronsik * Hel - Hel, Hellion Genesis * Her - ''Herald Story'' (title), Herald Story Scene Integration * Hir - Hiroshi Kimura * Hux - Huxley * Hya - Hyacinth (to be added) * Hyb - Hybrid Blades (to be added) * Hyd - Hydrus Alphard (to be added) I * Ide - Idek * Ils - Ilsendar * Inf - Inferno, ''Infinite Duet'' (title) (to be added) * Ira - Iraia Edinburgh (redirect) * Ivo - Ivoria Roth (to be added) * Ixi - Ixion Artacytus (to be added) * Izz - Izzikiel J * Jac - Jack * Jer - Jeriko * Jet - Jet Riot * Jok - Joker (to be added) * Joo - Joon Li (to be added) * Jop - Jophiel Darian * Jos - Joseph Snyder * Joy - Joy Darian * Jun - Junior K * Kar - Kar, Karmine, Karthax (to be added) * Kas - Kasumi Kagurazaki * Kaz - Kazel * Keg - Kegger (to be added) * Kes - Kestre (to be added) * Key - Key * Kie - Kiera * Kin - Kincaid (to be added) * Kla - Klaus Bartuski * Kni - Knight, Knight (EYeS) * Kro - Kronos, Krosenka * Kry - Krystianis (to be added) * Kya - Kyan Lorenzo (to be added) L * Lan - Lanjenis * Lav - Lavender van Durham (redirect) * Laz - Lazarus * Les - Leslie Helios (to be added) * Leu - Leucas, Leumas Soroval, Leutikris * Lev - Leviticus Athanasios (redirect) * Lio - Lio Varan * Lis - List (disambiguation) (to be added) * Lit - Little Killer * Lyn - Lynician * Lyr - Lyrica Arclight (to be added) * Lys - Lysandr M * Mad - Madeiros * Mag - Magicks * Mai - Mai Darling (to be added) * Mak - Makkius Leviticus (redirect) * Mal - Malcolm Rain * Mar - Margrave Maxwell (to be added), Marion Roman, Martinique Klein, Maria Rauss (to be added) * Mar - March On Solaris (title) (to be added) * Mas - Masaki (to be added), MASQ * Mat - Mathias * Max - Max * Mec - Mechanoid Dynasty * Mic - Michael * Mid - Middeland * Mil - Mila Rivers * Min - Mind Games (title) * Miq - Miquel Leon * Mon - Mondias Torn N * Nao - Naomi Wallace, Naotek * Nav - Navi (to be added) * Neb - Neberus * Nec - Necrodomin * Nex - Nexus * Nic - Nicor (redirect) * Nin - Nine Dragons * Nix - Nix (redirect) * Nor - Northstar Innovations O * Obe - Oberon (to be added) * Ome - Omega (to be added), Omega (gauntlet) (to be added) * Omi - Omicron * Ord - Order Arccipher * Orp - Orphanarium, Orphane * Os_ - ''Os Fatalis'' (title) P * Pie - Pietr Sonde * Pil - Pilgrimage, Pillar of Light * Pur - Pursuit of Nine Dragons: Deus (redirect) Q * Qua - Qua Micha, Qualani * Que - Queen Miriel * Qui - Quint Essentia R * Rai - Raiden, Raidencorp * Ras - Rasandiel * Rav - Raven (to be added) * Reg - Regis Alustrov, Regulus * Rei - Reiko * Rel - Releasing the Seals: Ex Infinis Incognita (redirect) * Rog - Roger Hardy (to be added) * Rul - Rules of the Internet (shortlist) * Run - Runaway (redirect), Runular Knights (to be added) S * Saf - Saffire * Sap - Sapphire Crosse (to be added) * Sat - Saturra Region * Sch - Schilanox * Sep - Septre, Sept of Aesar * Ser - Seraphim, Seravi Leonart * Sev - Severus (redirect), Seven Blades (title), Seven Blades Anthology, Seven Blades Archive * Sey - Seyfert Kane (to be added) * Sha - Shadow Crisis, Shae Highwind (redirect), ''Shadows Jubilee'' (title), Shadows, Shariq * Shi - Shimo * Shr - Shrouder, Shroud * Sid - Sid Blackwell * Sie - Siege of Blades * Sil - Silvanus, Silas Crosse * Sir - Siroth Law * Six - Sixth Knight * Sla - Slaxeum * Sop - Sophia Maxwell * Sor - Sordjin Raleigh, Sornos, Sorek * Sou - Soulstorm, Soul Corruption, Soul Society, ''Soul Aria'' (title) (to be added) * Sta - Statia * Ste - Stellar Psychs * Sto - Storm Reign (title), RFS Stormy Hawk * Str - Stravarion, RFS Stripped Tiger * Suc - Succession of Kings * Swo - SWORD T * Tal - Taliel Alatheia * Tar - Taravos Aldebaran (to be added), Tartarus Gate, Taryn Lorenzo (to be added) * Tau - Taurus Aldebaran * Tel - Telosar * Tha - Thandy * The - The Order, The Council, The Path Less Traveled, The Nephilim, The Cerberus, The Artheriene * Thi - Thienis * Thu - Thurian Q, Thurian, Thual * Tif - Tiffanna Wildwind * Tig - Tiger Hawke * Tik - Tikei Wildwind * Tim - Timeline (disambiguation) (to be added) * Tre - Tretheon * Tri - Tris Vitalis, Triskelion Kincaid ( to be added) * Twi - Twice Undying (title) * Tyr - Tyrarion (to be added) U * Umb - Umbral Region * Usa - Usagi, Usama (to be added) V * Van - Vanglorious Legion: Ex Aquila (redirect) * Vec - Vector Alphard (redirect) * Voc - Vocibrae Labs (to be added) * Voi - Void * Vok - Vok (to be added) * Vol - Voltaire * Vox - Vox (redirect) W * Wak - Wake Up (redirect) * Was - Wastelands * Wat - Watchers * Way - Wayward * Wel - Wellard Rauss * Whi - White Tigers X * Xar - Xarledan, Xareon * Xav - Xavier Fairgrave (to be added) * Xec - Xectoron * Xel - Xelecrawn, Xelovia * Xen - Xenon * Xer - Xercia, Xero * Xia - Xiao Nan * Xik - Xikur * Xor - Xorn Y * Yav - Yav (redirect) Z * Zac - Zack Valar * Zah - Zahan * Zei - Zeitler (to be added) * Zen - Zenith * Zep - Zephaniah * Zha - Zhaliai Missiles (to be added) * Zoa - Zoah (to be added) * Zyb - Zybil